Pepper mill and salt mill are two separated items on table and the user picks either one of them to season the soup or the food. The conventional pepper mill has to be operated by holding it by one hand and rotating a rotatable part by the other hand. The conventional salt mill needs only one hand to operate. Nevertheless, in order to have fresh flavor of pepper and salt, the pepper and salt are required to be ground using the pepper mill as mentioned above. Therefore, the user has to put the pepper mill or the salt mill down and take the salt mill or the pepper mill. This takes time and is inconvenient for the users. If the table has a small top, the pepper mill and salt mill occupy two much space while they are necessary for the users.
The present invention intends to provide a combination of a pepper mill and salt mill so as to occupy less space on the table and is convenient for the user to operate the pepper mill and the salt mill.